Cisco, Texas
Cisco is a city in Eastland County, Texas. The population of the city is 3,899. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 80.97% White (3,157) 12.95% Hispanic or Latino (505) 4.13% Black or African American (161) 1.95% Other (76) 16.0% (623) of Cisco residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Cisco has low to average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 3 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.91 murders a year. Pokemon See the Eastland County page for more info. Fun facts * Cisco in its early days was plagued with inadequate water supply. In the 1920s, the Williamson Dam was built north of town, resulting in the formation of Lake Cisco. The dam was named after James Milton Williamson, long-time mayor and survivor of the 1893 tornado. At its base was built what was billed as the largest concrete swimming pool in the world. The complex boasted a two-story building with a skating rink upstairs, a zoo, an amusement park with rides, and a park. Bob Wills was only one of the celebrities to entertain there. For decades, it was a major attraction for folks from miles around. The hollow dam was at one time open to the public, but this is no longer the case. The pool closed in the 1970s and the vacant skating rink burned a few years later. * During the 1920s, Cisco, like nearby Ranger, Eastland, and Desdemona, was a petroleum boomtown. Although Cisco played a relatively minor role in the Eastland County oil boom of 1919–21, its population grew rapidly at the time, with some estimates as high as 15,000; in the wake of the boom, Cisco adopted a city charter and built a new railroad station that cost $25,000, a value of $310,597.88 in 2015. * The Santa Claus Bank Robbery occurred in Cisco on December 23, 1927, when Marshall Ratliff and his gang attempted to rob the First National Bank. As of August 2009, the bank site is occupied by an auto parts store, with a Texas Historical Commission sign commemorating the event. * In 1925, the first annual meeting of the West Texas Historical Association was held in Cisco. The association, formed in 1924, was then based at Hardin–Simmons University in Abilene, but moved in 1998 to Texas Tech University in Lubbock. * Cisco College, an affordable, two-year college, was established in Cisco in 1940. It is one of two community colleges in Eastland County. The college mascot is the Wranglers, and their school colors are blue and white. * Cisco has a little bit of amenities to offer, but not much. It has a Dairy Queen, Sonic Drive-In, Subway, dollar stores, electric showers, a little bit of local restaurants and businesses, a few hotels/motels, a Flying J truck stop with a Denny's, a sports complex, a municipal airport, a bit of public battle fields, Myrtle Wilks Community Center, a few auto parts places, and not much else. * At 8 PM on Friday, April 28, 1893, an F4 tornado struck the center of the business district of Cisco, killing 28 people and destroying or severely damaging every building in town. The city hall, every church and school, and an estimated 500 homes were destroyed. * Conrad Hilton started the Hilton Hotel chain with a single hotel bought in Cisco. Hilton came to Cisco to buy a bank, but the bank cost too much, so he purchased the Mobley Hotel in 1919. The hotel is now a local museum and community center. Category:Texas Cities